A study of the structure and fi~nction of a microtubule-nucleating complex from Drosophila embryo extracts was initiated. The y-TuRC (y-Tubulin Ring Complex) appeared as disc-shaped particles in the STEM when the specimen was freeze-dried, similar to previous TEM images. The preparation was relatively clean and the complexes were approximately 2.5 MDa. Many additional experiments are planned.